We'll get through this
by Raq90
Summary: First Soul Eater fan fic, Reviews are greatly appreciated! During the summer before the students get new jobs a Kishin attacks Maka, Soul, Black Star and Tsubaki. It leaves the group in turmoil and it's up to the others to pull them through their loss as best they can!
1. The End of Summer

**This is my first attempt at a soul eater fic, per usual constructive criticism is deeply appreciated! Review! and I Do Not Own Soul Eater or Any of the characters. **

**This will probably be a sad story for a while but if you stick through it with me, it will get better! If you'd like to see it go a different way please let me know in the Reviews! **

**Thanks! Enjoy!**

* * *

Crona was washing dishes; one plate belonged to him and had almost no food on it. The other plate belonged to the heart broken friend that had most of the food still on it untouched. Walking back and forth from the kitchen to the dining table, putting things away, Crona kept himself busy. Behind him down the hall a shower was running with a small girl sitting at the bottom letting the water fall down her back. She lived in a cozy two bedroom apartment that once was full of joy and now was quiet except for the noises of friends that would stop by. Tears streamed down her face as she clutched onto her legs and stared at the other side of the shower wall. A faint knock at the door and muffled words could be heard on the other side, but much like the other days, she wasn't listening.

The door slowly creaked open and Crona, a tall thin boy with lavender hair, and Tsubaki a tall dark haired girl, walked into the bathroom. Crona turned off the water and Tsubaki held out a towel. The girl in the tub looked up at her friends. Her hair was all matted down and the water made her skin dry. Her name was Maka and usually she could function but since the tragedy, nothing was the same. Maka stood up and Tsubaki put the towel around her as Crona left to Maka's room. Her curtain was open and the window faced the street, in the distance was the beautiful architecture of the DWMA.

Maka slowly put on shorts and a t-shirt. All the clothing she wore at night was _his_ because it smelled like _him_ and it was a reminder of the piece of her that was missing. Crona began running a brush through Maka's hair as she stared at a picture on the other side of the room. It was in a box but the outline of his white hair and red eyes could be seen just enough that she started crying again. Maka was not a weak person; I don't want you to get the wrong idea here. She just couldn't handle being herself anymore if _he_ wasn't there with her.

Tsubaki noticed what Maka had been staring at and quickly picked up the box and moved it to the room across the hall. Since the incident, either Tsubaki or Crona would stay the night with Maka in hopes to cheer her up but nothing seemed to be working. Sometimes both of them would stay and even though the conversation would usually only be between the two of them, It was good for Maka to be around her friends. Crona tucked Maka into her bed and kissed her on the head. Tsubaki led the way out into the living room and she and Crona sat on the couch.

"Crona, what are we going to do?" Tsubaki whispered. She clutched a pillow close to her and thought of everything that had occurred.

"I really don't know, I can't handle seeing her like this, I want to be the friend that she's always been for me but it's like she doesn't even see me anymore." Crona put his hands on his head and looked at the ground. "Tsubaki, if you want to go the hospital tonight, you can. I will take my sleeping bag into her room and stay there."

In the other room Maka could hear her friends moving around in her living room. 'I wonder who will stay here tonight?' she thought to herself. She was on her back and looked at the ceiling. There were a few little holes here and there where Soul had placed a picture of her father. They would stay up and throw darts at the picture. It had only lasted for a while and it was _only_ because her father had drunkenly made a fool of himself at an award ceremony for Maka. She remembered receiving the reward and looking back at the table where Soul sat smiling at her. He had always been proud of her accomplishments and had always pushed her along. She thanked him time and time again for being such a good friend to her but he never knew how much more he was to her. This situation did not make her realize that she loved her best friend, she knew that all along. Now though, he would never know. She could smell him on her and thought of his smile before finally letting sleep calm her and let her dreams take her away from the painful thoughts.

Crona said as he looked around the room at all the spots that were missing pictures of Soul before speaking again. "Also, I think we should talk to Kidd. He wasn't there with you guys so he seems to be more emotionally stable." Anything that looked like he ever existed was gone except for the few clothes Maka kept in her room. Crona was so worried about the ghost that was now his friend Maka. Her empty eyes and slow movements, she no longer read her books or even smiles. There were no more conversations to be had with Maka because she was no longer a person, she was an empty body. Summer was coming to an end though and the others were getting ready to go to their new jobs.

Tsubaki sighed and looked at her watch. 7:35 p.m. Her eyes began to tear up before she remembered how she needed to be strong for her best friends. "Yes, I should probably go see black*star, I haven't been able to all day." She picked up her things and gave Crona a hug. Tsubaki walked to the DWMA and into the hospital. Lying in the bed was her meister, black*star. His blue hair still stuck out everywhere and if it wasn't for that, he was hardly recognizable. He couldn't breathe on his own and was hooked up to a machine. It had been six weeks but he was healing, the process was extremely slow in order to make it less painful. On the other hand the last seven and a half weeks had been immensely painful for Tsubaki. She took a seat next to his bed and held his hand. "I'm here again." She said to him.

Death the Kidd walked in and put a hand on Tsubaki's shoulder. "How are you?" he asked her.

"I'm alright, it's hard watching him like this but I know that he's getting better. I feel so incredibly bad for Maka though. What are we going to do Kidd?" She rested her head on his arm.

"We need to get her out of that damn apartment first. Has anyone been into Soul's room?"

"No, and she won't dare go in there, she acts like it's a bomb site and is very cautious whenever she's around it." Tsubaki explained.

"Well we need to get in there and start moving things out. She needs a new roommate, someone to take her mind off of Soul being-"much like the rest of the group, no one could come to terms to what they had witnessed. No one could say the one thing that was haunting them; the near vegetative state of their beloved friend black*star, the emotional wreck of the beloved friend Maka and the death of their hero, Soul Eater Evans.


	2. Wake up Black Star

"Hey Soul, catch!" Black Star said as he threw Maka's book at him. Soul caught it just before it fell into the lake behind him.

"Hey you guys! I really like that book please don't ruin it!" Maka yelled at them.

"Maka, you are always reading something when we're all trying to have fun, so not cool." Soul looked at her and gave her his classic grin. This was the smile he saved just for her. Soul set her book down and was about to walk over to her when Black Star pushed him into the lake. With that, an epic water fight started amongst the group.

Maka was woken up by the chattering of people in her apartment. The sun was peeking its way through her curtain shades and she looked over to see Crona's sleeping bag empty. She sat on the edge of the bed and looked at herself in the mirror. Her pig tails were uneven; Soul's clothes looked like they were hanging on her. She took a deep breath and stood up. Moving closer to the mirror she started to fix her appearance but nothing worked. With losing a considerable amount of weight, she just did not look healthy. She hadn't eaten a full meal in weeks. 'Why didn't you fight harder for him' she thought to herself.

She opened her bedroom door and saw Liz and Patty taking boxes out of Soul's room. She took a few steps back and shut her door again. "Maka..? Is everything okay?" asked Crona through the door. She felt her heart beat slow down clenched his shirt in her fists. 'They have no right' she thought to herself.

Kid was helping carry items to a moving truck downstairs when he heard a commotion coming his way. He turned around just in time to find Maka crying and angry. She knocked the boxes out of his hands and spoke to her friends, more than a few sentences then she'd been able to in a few weeks.

"GIVE IT BACK! IT'S NOT YOURS TO TAKE IT BELONGS TO ME AND SOUL-"She screamed. Her friends watched her fall to the ground and cry. Kid looked down at Maka and felt a knot in his chest. He could barely look at her sad soft green eyes.

"Maka, we all love you and are here for you. We're not going anywhere. We're moving his things for a little bit okay? It's all going to my place and when you're ready you can look at it and pick out what you want. We lost him too Maka." By that point Liz and Patty were loading more boxes into the truck and Crona and Tsubaki were holding Maka while kid was directing his attention back to the truck.

"_I just keep thinking about that day. How it all started. I keep going over what I should have done, how I could have saved him. I don't feel his soul anymore, Kid; I don't feel him at all._" Maka whispered. Crona grasped his best friend closer to him as he felt the pain that she felt too. They all did, not a single one of them was coping well with the events that had transpired; the Kishin that attacked black star, Tsubaki, Maka and killed Soul.

Kid directed his attention back to her and kneeled down. He moved a piece of her hair from her face and wiped the tears away. "_Maka, we're going to get through this together. Please do not blame yourself for any of it. No one is to blame, we were all surprised to find out a Kishin was there." _He whispered back to her. 'How am I going to pull us out of this?' he thought to himself.

Dr. Stein was in the hospital ward attending to Black Star, checking his vitals in the process. He began the process of removing the breathing apparatus.

"He can breathe on his own now." Dr. Stein said looking to the mirror adjacent to him. "I believe he should wake up within the next few days as well." Stein got up from Black Star's bedside and sat in front of his desk to file things away. A file fell onto the ground and Miss Marie picked it up, it was Soul's file, a picture of him was in it with his shark looking grin.

"I can't believe it Stein; he was such a good young man." Miss Marie closed the file and handed it to him.

"I know, I keep thinking we should go back one last time but I'm afraid it won't do any good." He replied. Miss Marie picked up her bag and walked back to her house where she bumped into Tsubaki.

"Miss Marie, can I ask a favor of you?" she asked?

"Hello Tsubaki! Of course you can!"

"Well, you have been so helpful with me and the whole situation I was wondering if you could maybe help Maka now too? She isn't ready quite yet but I think I could get her here eventually."

"Yes, I think that is a fantastic idea, let me know when you plan on bringing her in. Also Stein said that Black Star is improving very fast! He should be awake soon!"

"Thank you! I will let you know about Maka after things settle!" Tsubaki left Stein and Marie's house and walked towards Maka's apartment. She knew her friend was in need but she needed to see Black Star first.

"Father, I told Tsubaki that Maka should see Miss Marie with her. I think it would be good for her to talk now."

The Shinigami nodded his head in acknowledgment and turned his attention back to the wounded Black Star with Tsubaki at his side. It wouldn't be long now until their peace would be interrupted again by the Kishin that attacked the students. He needed them to all be in full health, physically and mentally…

A few days later…

Stein had been checking Black Stars vitals all day and looked into the mirror "I think he'll wake up any minute now. Send for Tsubaki."

The door to Maka's apartment opened slowly and Patty poked her head in. "Hey guys! Black Star should be waking up soon! Let's go!" She said with a smile.

Crona and Maka followed a very happy Tsubaki up to the hospital ward to find the whole group huddled around their friend. Tsubaki sat on one side of Black Star and Stein on the other. Kid was more towards the back of the room so he could keep an eye on everyone. He looked as the last two entered. Crona holding the hand of Maka who seemed barely aware that she'd left her apartment at all; still lost in her feelings. He turned his attention back to Black Star who began to stir. He felt his hand around Tsubaki's and slowly squeezed his fingers around her slender hand. He opened his eyes and saw her smile beaming down upon him. He looked around the room at all his friends, He saw Kid in the back, Sid and Nygus too. Miss Marie was in tears as she and Stein sat on his other side. Besides all the other faces he looked for one in particular. He was missing.

"What a welcoming committee, it will take more to defeat a big man like me, huh Tsubaki?" He looked at her and laughed… until he realized that laughing hurt him. She smiled at him as tears streamed down her face. "Oh Black Star, I always believed in you!"

One by one, friends hugged Black Star and made their way out of the room, happiness was all around. Kid kept his eyes on Maka as the room started to clear.

"So you're okay Tsubaki?" Black Star asked

"Yes, I'm just fine!" She said

Black Star looked over at Crona, still holding Maka's hand. She would look up every now and again to smile but never met his eyes fully. He used all the strength he had to sit up. "Maka come here." Maka looked up at the blue haired boy in bed. She looked over to Kid and he nodded his head. She obliged Black Star's request, let go of Crona's hand and walked over.

The whole room kept their eyes on the two, waiting for the break down. Black Star grabbed Maka's hands and looked up at her. Her head was down, still avoiding eye contact.

"I. Am. So. So very sorry that I couldn't do more for you Maka. It's my entire fault." Black Star's words were barely audible. Maka's green teary eyes shot up and looked at Black Star.

"No. It's my fault." She said as she began to pull away.

Black Star quickly pulled her into a hug and they both thought of their last few moments with Soul. Maka found a bit of comfort being held in Black Star's embrace. Black Star himself felt a little better knowing he was helping a hurt friend. Kid looked up at the mirror and left the room with Patty and Liz in tow.

Maka and Crona left after them leaving Stein, Black Star, Tsubaki and Miss Marie in the hospital room.

The Shinigami was incredibly sad but he knew that the best thing to do was keep his distance until Maka reached out to him. When he first heard the news of the Kishin attacking his students, while they were on vacation, he called upon spirit and stein and sent the reinforcements. Nothing Nygus and Sid were close to follow after but it was no use. Black Star was the first to fall, saving Tsubaki in the process as she was in weapon form. That left Maka and Soul to fend for themselves and per usual Soul protected his Meister but this time, lost his own life in the process.

When the group returned it was chaotic. Tsubaki and Black Star were quickly taken to the hospital ward and Maka was completely inconsolable. She begged the Shinigami to take her back until she couldn't cry anymore. Spirit took her home and Crona was called upon to watch over her. The Shinigami knew that the Kishin could very well still be in that area awaiting their return or it could be on its way to death city. Only time would heal the wounds and show the Kishin's plan.

"I think I'll be okay tonight Crona. I think I need to be alone tonight." Maka said as they approached her apartment.

"Okay Maka, but if you need me please call me right away." He said, He hugged Maka and left her at her apartment entrance. She walked up the stairs and into her apartment. She walked into her room and turned on the light. She pulled out Soul's favorite orange t-shirt and put it on. His smell was starting to fade but she still loved it. She fell back onto her bed and closed her eyes. A sweet memory of him began and she quickly fell asleep.

After their water fight Maka was laying next to the fire in the cabin, reading her book. "Such a book worm" Soul said from behind her.

He had just gotten out of the shower and sat down next to her. He played with her hair as it was in a array down her back still drying from her shower. Her green eyes flashed at him as she looked up from her book. It was a really simple moment that they hadn't had in a while.

"I'm really happy we get this little break though. It's nice to be kids if it's only for a little while." He said as he looked at Maka.

She placed her book down and sat up so she could lean on soul. "I'm happy when we're together." She giggled.

"You're so cheesy Maka, so not cool." He gave her the smile he saved just for her and put his arm around her.


End file.
